


La segunda caída

by dreamyguns



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Le gusta tener la sensación de que es libre, de que ambos lo son, cuando están así.





	La segunda caída

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho escribir escenas perdidas dentro del mismo canon. Demasiado para mi propio bien.

Las ruinas de Berlín le recuerdan más al Infierno de lo que le gustaría.

Las mira con la resignación de quien se ha pasado cerca de seis mil años entre guerras que no acababan nunca, de quien las ha visto a través de un espejo que no puede atravesar. Él tienta a los mortales, pero siempre logran sorprenderle cuando son ellos quienes toman la iniciativa desde su propia e intrínseca maldad. Le dan vueltas a una idea inofensiva en un principio, hasta convertirla en algo grande y perverso y sin vuelta atrás. La convierten en una noche de ruido, muerte y sangre, y en un amanecer silencioso lleno de humo y olor a bombas.

Los edificios en ruinas conforman una arquitectura curiosa en Berlín. Parecen fábricas abandonadas en lugar de casas donde solían vivir familias enteras. Ningún tejado es igual, aunque las ventanas rotas y las paredes manchadas de hollín son un elemento común en todas las calles de la ciudad.

—

Azirafel se une a la ecuación que es Berlín derruida y sus pequeños asuntos en la ciudad unas semanas más tarde.

No es uno de sus encuentros arreglados de siempre. Es cierto que han vuelto a su antiguo Acuerdo tras casi un siglo en barbecho, pero con cierto embarazo del que ninguno habló en los años siguientes. En 1941 hubo una cena, varios comentarios sobre cómo iba la guerra entre trago y trago, y ninguna mención a lo sucedido aquella noche. Al dejarle en la librería, Crowley se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo, mañana estás libre, y Azirafel contestó que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero que luego podían ir a cenar.

Quedaron en el Ritz, comieron y bebieron hasta reventar, y pasaron la noche en el piso de Crowley, donde vieron el amanecer a través de su ventanal. Hablaron y durmieron a ratos. Azirafel se despidió a la mañana siguiente con un, recuérdame esa cena en Mayfair el jueves a las siete, y Crowley le esperó en la puerta de su tienda el jueves a las siete a punto de terminarse su tercer cigarrillo. Lo aplastó en el suelo antes de subir al coche mientras decía, ángel, espero que tengan algo bueno de beber allí.

Se cubrían las espaldas un día y al otro se emborrachaban mientras el mundo exterior se sumía en el caos. No hubo agradecimientos, tampoco disculpas. Azirafel nunca le pidió perdón por lo sucedido en el siglo anterior, y Crowley no le había salvado (a él y a sus libros) porque esperara algo de su parte. Las_ razones_ (muchas, _demasiadas,_ a cada siglo sumaban, había perdido la cuenta) las ahogaba con el vino que Azirafel guardaba a buen recaudo. Todo volvió a ser como Antes, cuando echaban a suertes sus pequeños milagros y tentaciones para cubrir sus cupos, para tener luego tiempo libre del que disfrutar. Volvieron los paseos, los picnics, las cenas en restaurantes lujosos, las tartas de merengue de Azirafel y el café que Crowley pedía con entusiasmo y al final dejaba enfriar por pura pereza.

En 1945 se acabó una guerra que había teñido de cierta oscuridad sus encuentros. Porque no hacían nada para evitarlo, no porque no pudieran, sino porque estaba fuera de sus competencias. No era el trabajo de ambos inmiscuirse, sino poner su granito de arena sin desequilibrar la balanza más que lo justo. Los asuntos de los mortales eran solo de ellos. La misma Dios les había concedido el libre albedrío por algo. No les correspondía a ellos juzgar.

Lo que no quitaba que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en que este conflicto se les había hecho especialmente largo. Se atragantaron con un vino muy caro y decidieron no volver a tocar el tema. El ambiente mejoró de forma sustancial.

En 1945 se acabó una guerra que dejó papeleo, tentaciones que llevar a cabo y también trabajo de campo.

Las circunstancias llevaron a Crowley a Berlín para hacer investigaciones. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que esa misma línea de acontecimientos también llevaría a Azirafel a esa misma ciudad.

—

—Tienes buen aspecto, querido.

Crowley enciende un cigarrillo con un simple chasquido de dedos. Le mira a través del humo. Azirafel está cubierto de blanco y _beige_ de arriba abajo, no ha cambiado un ápice. Crowley tiende a variar de aspecto dependiendo del siglo que le toque vivir, pero el exceso de trabajo en casi una década de guerra no le ha dejado tiempo ni ganas. Ha incorporado el hábito de fumar, eso sí. Le relaja consumir un par de cigarrillos diarios perdido en sus pensamientos, en su piso temporal en el centro de Berlín.

—Por lo de fumar, supongo.

Azirafel arruga la nariz mientras se ajusta el sombrero. Es de los pocos complementos que ambos están de acuerdo en usar desde el siglo pasado. Está un poco raído, se fija. La ropa de Azirafel está impoluta, aunque nota pequeñísimos desgarros en su chaleco de los que no parece ser consciente. El tiempo pasa deprisa, pero Azirafel parece haberse perdido unos años atrás sin querer que le encuentren.

—No iba a mencionarlo, pero ya que lo dices, no.

—Es relajante –le ofrece un cigarrillo. Azirafel hace una mueca–. No te hagas el santurrón. Creo recordar que Allá Arriba es zona de no fumadores.

—Por eso prefiero quitarme ese mal hábito.

—En la Tierra aún se puede fumar sin que te manden notitas por mal comportamiento. Aprovéchalo.

Azirafel aún mantiene el ceño fruncido mientras enciende el cigarrillo. Tose un poco, pero no tarda en recomponerse. Tiene más experiencia de la que jamás alardearía. Fuman en silencio frente a una calle llena de escombros. El silencio se adueña de cada esquina. Ni siquiera hay supermercados abiertos. Es un día de incertidumbre y ellos fuman para olvidarlo. Para olvidar una década entera.

Azirafel se vuelve hacia él, soltando una pequeñísima bocanada de humo antes de hablar.

—Has terminado lo que sea en que estés metido.

No es una pregunta, porque Crowley tiende a desaparecer cuando sus asuntos concluyen. Los termina rápido para montarse en su Bentley y esfumarse hasta la próxima vez. Si tuviera algo que hacer, no estaría parado en mitad de Berlín viendo el mundo cambiar para algo que, esperaba, sería mejor, hasta la próxima idea que acechara la mente de otro mortal incauto.

—Y tú.

Azirafel da una calada para hacer tiempo. Tiene la vista perdida en unos escombros amontonados cerca de ellos, donde se ven unos cuantos objetos personales. Una cartera, un bolso. Un muñeco infantil.

—No tengo mucho por hacer. Lo arreglarán ellos. Siempre lo hacen.

Crowley se vuelve hacia él porque no quiere mirar el muñeco. Algo en su interior no está bien. Odia esa sensación. Exhala el humo despacio, se recompone para parecer insensible. No le sale muy bien, piensa, por cómo se suaviza la expresión de Azirafel al notarlo.

Lo sabe, siempre sabe todo, porque es listo, y es una maldición para Crowley que lo sea. Hace que las cosas sean más difíciles de lo que ya son.

—Vamos a mi casa. Te invito a un trago.

—¿Tienes casa aquí?

—Temporalmente. Hasta que mis asuntos concluyan.

—Solo estaré hasta esta noche. No pensaba…

Crowley echa el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con el talón.

—Londres seguirá ahí por la mañana, ángel.

Azirafel parece que va a decir algo, algo que suena a, ah, ahora sí. Busca su segunda opción, por si acaso.

—Tengo vino. No es un_ Sauvignon_ de hace dos siglos, pero te gustará.

Azirafel se deshace de su cigarrillo a duras penas.

—Dos tentaciones seguidas, te estoy llenando rápido el cupo.

Crowley sonríe un poco. Bromear había sido casi anecdótico en los últimos años.

—

En su piso hay una mesita, un sofá, una cama en la que se echa siestas y una terraza donde fuma para olvidar. Es un estudio pequeño, pero no necesita mucho más para lo que le queda en la ciudad. Sus escasas posesiones tienen más valor sentimental que otra cosa, y la mayoría las tiene en Londres a buen recaudo.

Esa noche tiene todo lo que necesita, un piso, cigarros, vino y a Azirafel en su sofá con unas copas de más, riendo y bromeando juntos como antaño.

La década del mal se evapora a cada trago que dan. Hablan de los primeros tiempos, de sus pequeñas hazañas hasta el día de hoy, de, no puedo sobrepasarme con la bebida, querido, mañana vuelvo a Londres. Cada vez que lo dice, Crowley le llena la copa hasta el borde y Azirafel protesta un poco menos. El vino está bueno, dice a la cuarta copa, y él mismo se sirve la quinta tras apurarla casi de un sorbo.

—Te voy a quitar el alcohol de encima en cuanto te vayas, ángel.

Azirafel se pasa una mano por la cara. Le brillan los ojos. Las arrugas de su rostro se le marcan menos de lo habitual. Le gusta su cara cuando bebe. Es como si durante el día cargara con un peso sobre sus hombros que le mantiene encorsetado, y se lo quitara de encima en su compañía con unas copas de más. Incluso sin que el propio alcohol tenga nada que ver.

Le gusta tener la sensación de que es libre, de que ambos lo son, cuando están así. Aunque sea una idea sin cabida en dos criaturas con deberes morales como lo son ellos. Pero le gusta acogerse a esas horas a solas, hablando, riendo, discutiendo. Sus dedos encontrándose a medio camino, poniendo el alcohol de excusa para extender el contacto dos o tres segundos más de lo normal.

Crowley le mira a través de su copa. Se ha quitado las gafas, como siempre hace cuando bebe de más. Azirafel le ha visto en sus peores momentos, y además, está acostumbrado. Le hace sentir seguro, él sí. 

—Aunque lo hagas, bueno. No estaba en mis planes.

Azirafel hace tal caída de ojos que se le para el corazón durante una milésima de segundo. Vuelve tan rápido a poner una expresión neutra que casi cree que se lo ha imaginado.

—Ha pasado tiempo –dice mientras le pasa la botella.

Crowley la coge dejando su mano sobre la suya. Cuenta los segundos de cortesía, con el corazón en un puño. Se repite todas las razones por las que debería soltarle, y lo hace. Azirafel baja la mirada hacia su copa. El silencio lo invade todo. Beben para hacer tiempo.

—Nunca te di las gracias.

—Sí que me las diste –miente Crowley, demasiado rápido para su propio bien.

Azirafel yergue el cuello hacia su dirección. Sus ojos son enormes bajo la poca luz del apartamento. Su expresión es difícil de definir. Se recuesta de lado en el sofá sin perderle de vista. Está borracho, y Crowley también lo está. Se recuesta también, frente a él, aunque sin rozarle lo más mínimo.

Ahora sería un buen momento para dejarles sobrios. No lo hace.

—Como me des las gracias, o peor aún, me digas que soy bueno en el fondo...

—No iba a hacerlo.

No sabe si es el vino lo que le marea, o el propio Azirafel ensimismado en una batalla interna de la que solo él conoce los detalles. Sus ojos estudian su rostro, su cuerpo relajado, sus rodillas dobladas en el sofá y sus pies que solo cubren los calcetines a estas alturas de la noche. Le falta tiempo para beberse todos los detalles. Si parpadea, desaparecerán en cuestión de segundos.

Azirafel se acomoda en su postura, apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Nunca ha sido muy de dormir, ese es Crowley, que durmió casi todo el siglo pasado en un intento de olvidar cosas que tenía muy adentro y que siguieron allí, para su pesar, cuando despertó.

Se llena la copa y trata de enumerar las razones por las que deberían dejar de beber. No se le ocurre ninguna.

—Fuiste muy amable. No tenías por qué hacerlo y, bueno. No voy a darte las gracias, pero tras lo sucedido…

—No voy a pedirte nada a cambio, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Lo sé –dice Azirafel sin mover apenas los labios. Se fija en cómo se los muerde al acabar la frase, en la humedad de la saliva que deja después–. Lo sé, querido, y haces que esto sea más difícil de lo que ya es.

Tener a Azirafel delante, borracho como una cuba y hablándole desde dentro, le recuerda todo lo que está bien, lo que está mal, y lo que es difícil. Lo de ellos es _difícil, _y se ha alargado más de lo previsto, además.

Recuerda todas las veces anteriores en que se vio obligado a dejarles sobrios antes de tiempo, porque si perdía el control, esa fragilidad entre ellos terminaría por romperse del todo. Las razones por las que nunca hacía nada se las tragaba mezcladas con el alcohol. Unos seis mil años de beber sustancias creadas por los humanos (malditas criaturas, en el buen sentido) le habían acostumbrado el cuerpo, las digería más o menos bien. Ahora, ese entrecruzado de _razones,_ que iban sumando cada año, cada siglo, cada milenio, que le impulsaban a hacer cosas que no se esperaban de alguien como él, bueno. Era complicado.

A todo se acostumbra uno, solía decir Azirafel. Aunque más bien lo mencionaba cuando decidía escoger una tarta distinta de la habitual al salir a comer.

Crowley no cree que pueda acostumbrarse a acumular más razones en su interior. Se pregunta si conformarán su propio universo dentro de él, expandiéndose cada vez más y sobrepasando los límites de su cuerpo humano.

No recuerda ni una sola vez en su piso, o en la librería según tocara, que no se tragara todo lo que le gustaría decirle. Llegaba un punto en que no había hueco en su estómago para tanto vino y amargura, para la quemazón en sus dedos por no tocarle. Por elegir mirar hacia otro lado cuando Azirafel le decía cosas que le partían por la mitad y le hacían desear que ojalá Dios no le hubiera puesto delante lo único que jamás podría tener, como si quisiera extender su castigo más allá de lo que fue su Caída.

Azirafel lo sabe, y esa es la peor parte. Lo sabe, porque le pilla mirándole a escondidas más de una vez, porque cambia de tema cuando planean sobre algo demasiado personal. Le ve morderse los labios cuando le pasa la botella y toca sus dedos, un pequeño temblor en la pierna cuando, al cambiar de postura en el sofá, le roza la rodilla. Sus pupilas al agrandarse cuando están en la calle borrachos y le agarra de la ropa para ponerle contra una pared y dejarle sobrio al minuto siguiente.

Porque _joder_, es un ángel, tiene que sentir estas cosas, pero no dice nada. En parte lo agradece, porque prefiere evitarse todo lo Malo que vendría después. El miedo de no volver a verle, o peor, encontrárselo de casualidad y no volver a lo que era Antes, a lo que estaba Bien para ellos dos.

Azirafel lo sabe y no dice nada, porque es listo, más listo que cualquiera. Por eso bebe uno de sus vinos añejos antes de hablar más de lo necesario y poner su frágil amistad en peligro. Crowley no es tonto tampoco y le gusta beber. Prefiere beber antes que malgastar un vino bueno con una discusión que no lleva a ninguna parte.

Esa noche en Berlín, camina sobre el filo de la navaja. Ambos lo hacen, y no deberían.

—Tú me lo pones difícil, ángel.

Han acortado la distancia, de forma inconsciente. Sus rodillas se rozan. Le quema la piel como el agua bendita que Azirafel se negó a darle ochenta años antes.

—Crowley.

Azirafel lleva una mano a su cara. Le toca antes de que pueda remediarlo, y Crowley deja escapar el aire que tiene incrustado en la garganta. Sus dedos le marcan a fuego la piel. Recorren su mejilla despacio, como paladeando el poder que tiene sobre él. Tiene los labios entreabiertos. Casi puede oír lo que pondría fin a lo único que le ha importado durante seis milenios.

—Voy a dejarnos sobrios –le advierte.

—No. Todavía no, querido. Por favor.

Crowley nunca ha sido capaz de negarle nada. En esto le obedece también, aunque sienta que va a morir de un momento a otro. La otra mano de Azirafel le acompaña, acunan su rostro y lo acaricia con la punta de los dedos, despacio, con un cariño que le hace querer gritar. En su lugar, se sienta tenso en el sitio y le deja hacer. Es la propia definición de lo que siempre ha habido entre ellos, Azirafel maneja los hilos, y Crowley no pone un ápice de resistencia y va a cuidarle, a salvarle, a lo que tú quieras, _ángel, _cuando quieras y como quieras, una palabra y lo tienes en bandeja.

Azirafel hace trazos imposibles en su cara con la punta de los dedos. Le acaricia muy suave, apenas lo notaría si no fuera por el fuego que le come por dentro como una cerilla encendida. Se consume lentamente, lo disfruta en cierto modo porque cuando alargas una tortura sin fin, acabas acogiéndola como una vieja amiga. Siente sus uñas cuidadas y perfectas rozarle la piel cerca de la nariz, yendo a la barbilla. La otra mano va a sus párpados. Crowley cierra los ojos para darle paso. El silencio les acompaña, un suspiro de uno y otro de vez en cuando.

Crowley le mira los labios como si quisiera pasarle una parte ínfima de lo que le está haciendo por dentro. Azirafel traga saliva, baja los ojos. Tiene las pestañas muy rubias, siempre lo ha pensado. Se inclina sobre él, respirando el aire en torno a ambos como si quisiera intoxicarse.

Azirafel no se aparta, y es peor.

—Déjame a mí –dice a duras penas.

Crowley va a preguntarle, el qué, qué más quieres hacerme, te divierte torturarme así, pero entonces Azirafel lleva las manos a su cuello y se inclina hacia delante. Sus labios recorren el mismo camino que sus dedos antes. Le besa la mejilla, suave, otro beso más arriba, casi ni lo nota, otro hacia un lado, cerca de la oreja. Le pone una delicadeza única. Cambia al otro lado de su rostro y hace lo mismo. Mantiene sus labios en un punto intermedio entre la mejilla y su frente. Besa su sien y suspira, querido, muy bajito, contra su piel y es como si le aplicaran una gota de agua bendita justo ahí.

Crowley pagaría por una tortura de mil años en el Infierno a cambio de no sentir. O al menos no sentir de esa manera, no sentir que se va a hacer pedazos de un momento a otro y que va a arrastrar a Azirafel con él.

Eso es lo que le hace decidirse.

Carraspea, le pone una mano en el hombro y le empuja muy suave hacia atrás, rompiendo todo contacto. Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque aunque ya no se están tocando, nota su olor y su contacto en cada centímetro de su piel. No le desea a nadie esa ansiedad que le devora como un monstruo, que le hace querer cosas con Azirafel que nunca va a poder tener. Porque puede con todo, pero no con las consecuencias que habría si sobrepasaran los límites.

Azirafel está sin aliento. Le siente y le huele en cada centímetro de la habitación. Sería fácil alargar la mano y volver a lo de antes. Besarle, esta vez en la boca, con todo lo que tiene. Meter una mano bajo su chaleco, pugnar por llegar a su piel bajo su camisa, y tocar y tocar y tocar hasta que se le quite la sed, si es que algo así es posible.

Azirafel parece tan roto como él. No le consuela.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Crowley.

Y más que va a pasar, piensa pero no dice. En su lugar, coge la botella y bebe lo que queda. Es la excusa perfecta para terminar la noche. Puedo, pregunta como puede, quitarnos esto de encima.

—Es tarde –dice Azirafel con aire ausente. Lo toma como un sí, pero antes de chasquear los dedos, él le coge de la mano una vez más.

—Tengo que decir algo, y no puedo estando sobrio.

Crowley se queda quieto. Hay millones de universos, piensa, en los que estaría bien hacerte de todo, y es lo peor vivir en uno donde no está permitido ni que te mire.

—Han pasado ochenta años –dice Azirafel–. No supe nada de ti en casi un siglo, y pensé…

—Que ya no teníamos el Acuerdo.

—No. Sobreviví sin él. Me las arreglé.

Mira hacia abajo, la copa de vino vacía en sus manos. 

—Echaba de menos hablar contigo. Echaba de menos… esto.

Azirafel hace un gesto con la mano, que les abarca a ellos y la habitación entera.

Es lo peor que puede decirle. Más que decirle que no quiere volver a verle, que su amistad nunca ha existido como tal. Que esto que siente jamás tendrá salida porque son de mundos distintos y a Dios le gusta jugar a los dados más de lo que debería.

Sería más fácil si le odiara. Sufriría, pero la resignación vendría luego. No estaría al acecho esperando a la siguiente muestra de afecto por su parte. A veces era una caricia en la mano que apenas notaba, una sonrisa, un pequeño apretón en el hombro, nada, cuestión de segundos y fuera.

Tras casi un siglo en barbecho se deben cosas, pero dentro de esa jaula de cristal que ninguno de los dos puede romper.

Se le parte la voz cuando toma la palabra. Es demasiado para una sola noche.

—Puedo, ahora.

—Una cosa más, querido.

Espera todo de él, pero Azirafel le coge de la mano, le acaricia con el pulgar y le mira como no debería mirar a nadie que proceda de Allá Abajo. Traga saliva.

—No quieres recordar lo de mis libros, de acuerdo. No lo volveré a nombrar, pero a cambio, no volvamos a hablar de lo de esta noche.

—Es un nuevo trato.

—No. Algo que… está ya en nuestro Acuerdo.

—Podemos hablar de una tregua.

—Bueno.

—Y volver a empezar, donde lo dejamos.

Azirafel parece conforme. Le suelta la mano y sabe que no habrá una próxima vez, y que pasarán los años, siglos y milenios y el recuerdo acabará siendo un dolor sordo al que añadir a los que ya tiene dentro. Azirafel tiene también lo suyo. Al menos comparten algo en silencio. Compartir una carga no la hace desaparecer, pero sí más tolerable.

Azirafel le dedica una última mirada de resignación antes de levantarse del sofá.

—Nos vemos en Londres, la semana que viene. Si quieres.

Crowley se pone las gafas, lo primero, y le acompaña a la puerta, lo segundo. Se quedan unos minutos mirándose, alargando el encuentro hasta que roza el ridículo. Le queman las manos por volver a tomarlas entre las suyas. La noche no ha acabado y aún siente sus labios en él.

Se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, escoge lo que va a decirle con cuidado.

—Te paso a buscar una tarde que te venga bien, y cenamos.

Azirafel sonríe.

—Tengo un vino especial. Cuando vuelvas, pásate por la librería. Te va a gustar.

Se pone el sombrero, murmura, hasta luego, y cierra la puerta tras de sí dejando un vacío que antes no estaba. Hasta la próxima vez.


End file.
